


Auf den Scheiterhaufen

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Co-Dependency, F/M, kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: CN: Tod | Jane und Alec werden auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt, tot sind sie deswegen noch lange nicht.
Relationships: Alec & Jane (Twilight)





	Auf den Scheiterhaufen

**Author's Note:**

> für [Itsuka](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Itsuka) und das [Bis(s)-Verwandlungs](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/25634/1)-Wichteln  
> überarbeitet 21.01.21
> 
> **CN: Mord, Tod**

Brennen muss schlimm sein, schlimmer als alles andere, denkt Jane. So viel, viel schlimmer, weil Flammen einfach Knochen fressen. Sie hat Angst, das gibt sie vor Alec nicht zu, doch sie hat Angst. Angst vor der Blut kochenden Hitze und den Knochen fressenden Flammen und der Gift und Galle speienden Meute, die sie auf den Scheiterhaufen führt.

Vor ein paar Tagen hat sie Alec noch in die Arme genommen und hat ihm _Dir wird nichts geschehen_ ins Ohr gewispert, wohl wissend, dass sie lügt, aber in der allzu falschen Hoffnung, die Wahrheit zu sagen und ihn beschützen zu können. 

Kurz denkt sie ans Ertrinken, weil sie weiß, dass Ertrinken nicht schmerzt. (Solang man sich nicht wehrt, ist klar. Solang man atmet, atmet, atmet. Ruhig ein, aus.) 

Alec ist ganz ruhig, als sie zum Scheiterhaufen gehen, doch in Jane wütet es heiß und wild. Vielleicht schmerzt es dann weniger, weil es sich in ihr fast so heiß anfühlt wie die Flammen, die an ihrem Gesicht lecken.

Die noch gar nicht an ihrem Gesicht lecken können, weil das Feuer noch nicht brennt. Sie hat sich wieder treiben lassen. Die Angst macht ihr Halluzinationen. Die Angst macht ihr alles noch schwerer, als es im Normalfall schon ist. So viel schwerer, schwerer, schwerer. Aber Alec ist bei ihr und sie würde so gern nach seiner Hand greifen, aber dann würde sie sich nur daran erinnern, dass auch er sterben muss. Also lenkt sie sich davon ab, an ihren Bruder zu denken oder zu ihm herüberzusehen. Solange sie ihn nicht anblickt, kann sie sich einreden, dass er von alledem nichts mitbekommt. (Dabei ignoriert sie seinen Atem, der laut und gehetzt neben ihr klingt. Sie weiß ganz genau, wie viel Angst er hat, denn er ist vorhersehbar und das hat ihr das Leben oft sehr einfach gemacht. Im Gegensatz zu jetzt.)

Sie binden sie an einen Pfahl. Sie spürt den Körper ihres Bruders, als er an ihr vorbeigeführt wird. Er wird ebenfalls an einen Pfahl gebunden, der nah genug ist, um seinen Atem zu hören, aber nicht nah genug, um mit den gefesselten Händen nach ihm zu greifen. (Sie würde es sowieso nicht tun, egal, wie sehr sie sich nach ihm sehnt. Sie will _denen_ nicht zeigen, wie viel Angst sie hat.)

Feuer.

_Ich hoffe sie leiden._

Da ist nur Feuer.

_Sterbt doch einfach._

Feuer.

_Los!_

Und dann ist da nichts mehr, bis sie die Stimme ihres Bruders hört und sich ein ekelhaft undefinierbares Verlangen in ihr breitmacht. Da ist kein konkretes Wissen, was genau ihr fehlt nur ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen und die Sehnsucht nach mehr, mehr, mehr.

Sie blinzelt, versucht, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Ihr Körper schmerzt erbärmlich, als würde er gegen den Hunger in sämtlichen Gliedmaßen ankämpfen. Die Haut fühlt sich wund an, spannt. Der Rest ist irgendwie ausgelaugt und schwach. Sie wüsste nicht, ob sie sich aufrichten könnte, wenn sie es versuchen würde. Also liegt sie weiter da und versucht sich auf die Stimmen von Alec und noch jemandem zu konzentrieren. Süßer, süßer Alec.

Alecs Stimme ist wie Balsam, der auf ihren wunden Körper geschmiert wird. So dick und reichlich, dass es wahrscheinlich mehr Verschwendung als irgendetwas anderes ist. _Aber_ das ist egal, denn Alec ist da. _Und lebt._ Oder sind sie zumindest beide gemeinsam im Tod? 

Sie hat nie an das Leben nach dem Tod geglaubt, oder besser: sie hat nie an das Leben nach dem Tod glauben _wollen_ , weil ihr das Leben vor dem Tod bereits so grausam erschienen ist, dass sie Angst vor dem hatte, was kommen würde, würde sie erst einmal das Fegefeuer durchlaufen. (Oder würde jemand wie sie sofort in der Hölle landen? Sie, Alec und Jane, hatten doch alles dafür getan, nicht böse zu sein. Oder etwa nicht?)

Ihr Kopf brummt und ihre Lippen zittern. Sie ist durstig, kein Wunder nach den leckenden Flammen, die sie ausgetrocknet haben wie Acker in der Dürre. 

Sie spürt eine Hand im Haar und reißt die Augen auf. Versucht, sie an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, um zu erkennen, wer sie berührt, weil sie sich noch immer zu schwach fühlt, um sich zu bewegen. Und ihre Kehle ist zu trocken, um zu sprechen. (Da ist wieder Angst.)

 _Ich bin da, Jane, ich bin da._ Alecs Stimme klingt recht schwach, als müsse er sich anstrengen, um Worte zu formen und ihnen Leben einzuhauchen. Aber immerhin kann sie endlich verstehen, was er sagt. Nicht wie zuvor, als sie gerade einmal seine Stimme ausmachen konnte.

Seine Finger fahren durch ihre Haare und drücken sanft gegen ihren Hinterkopf. _Beruhigend._ (Sie kann wieder atmen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, ersticken zu müssen.)

 _Jane_ , sagt er, _Jane, trink. Du musst trinken._ Also öffnet sie – so gut es geht, wenn man sich so fühlt, als hätte man keine Kontrolle mehr über den Körper, weil er zu schwach ist – den Mund und lässt sich etwas von Alec in den Mund träufeln, das lauwarm ist und salzig schmeckt, irgendwie metallisch. Ungefähr so wie Kupfer riecht.

_Blut._

Noch bevor Zunge, Rachen, Kehle oder sonst etwas, das ihr zu eigen ist, rebellieren kann, schluckt sie den Großteil der Flüssigkeit, die er ihr in den Mund geschüttet hat, herunter. Dann beginnt sie zu husten, zu spucken, zu röcheln. _Raus, raus, raus._

 _Nein, du musst trinken. Vertrau mir, vertrau mir!_ Aber sie vertraut ihm nicht, nicht dieses Mal, weil es ihr _Angst_ macht, wie er spricht und weil sie immer noch nicht weiß, wer die andere Person ist, die noch mit ihnen ist.

 _Na los, mach den Mund auf._ Und obwohl sie immer noch Angst hat, öffnet sie den Mund. Es ist Alec, ihr süßer, süßer Alec, den sie liebt und der sie liebt. Was soll schon großartig geschehen? Sollte er sie auch allein lassen, gar hintergehen, was hätte sie dann noch für einen Lebenszweck? Dann wäre ohnehin alles egal. Dann würde sie lieber sterben.

Das Blut ist dick und schwerfällig in ihrer Kehle, aber es fühlt sich trotzdem irgendwie gut an. Der Durst in ihrer Kehle wird nicht weniger. Als würde man eine halb vertrocknete Pflanze in einen Bottich Wasser stellen. Ihr Körper kann gar nicht alles aufnehmen, was Alec ihr in den Rachen schüttet.

Schließlich nimmt er den Lederbeutel, aus dem er ihr zu trinken gegeben hat, von ihren Lippen und wartet darauf, dass sie sich bewegt, etwas sagt oder zumindest irgendwie zu erkennen gibt, dass sie nicht wieder ohnmächtig ist. 

_Jane? Geht es Dir besser?_ Alecs Stimme klingt weniger angestrengt, gerade so, als ob er mit jeder Minute mehr zu Kräften kommen würde. Aber das wäre ja unmöglich, oder?

 _Was ist hier los?_ , fragt sie, als sie glaubt, sie könne endlich wieder sprechen. (Die Stimme kratzig und rauh und unangenehm hart im Hals.) Alec antwortet nicht, schweigt einfach, während Jane Schritte auf sich zukommen hört. 

Der Mann, der zuvor mit Alec gesprochen hat, stellt sich vor – _Aro_ klingt seltsam, aber sie hinterfragt es nicht – und erzählt irgendetwas von Rettungsaktionen und toten Dorfbewohnern.

Jane wartet, ob Alec etwas dazu sagt, doch er tut es nicht, weswegen sie einfach weiter schweigt. Sich das Hirn zermarternd. Gedanken ordnend. 

Sie kommt zu keinem Ergebnis. 

Aro sagt, sie seien Vampire. Diese Kreaturen alter Sagen, die Blut saugen und Menschen töten. (Menschen wie die Dorfbewohner, sagt er, Menschen wie die, die sie getötet haben.) 

In Jane krampft sich alles zusammen und sie atmet flach. (Müsste ihr nicht schwindelig davon werden?)

Sie krallt ihre Fingernägel in die Handflächen. (Müsste nicht irgendwann die Haut reißen und Blut austreten?)

Alec scheint sich mit dem Gedanken bereits abgefunden zu haben, hat vielleicht gar nicht hinterfragt, wie viel Wahrheit in Aros Worten steckt. Dabei ist er doch normalerweise so viel besonnener als sie. Normalerweise ergänzen sie sich so gut, weil Janes Temperament von ihm gezügelt wird. Aber jetzt scheint er überstürzt und sie fühlt sich so ruhig wie nie. Als hätten die Flammen ihr all die hässliche Wut genommen. Und mit der Wut die Nebligkeit ihrer Gedanken. Sie sieht alles so klar.

Janes Augen haben sich während Aros Ausführungen immer mehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie kann endlich erkennen, wo sie ist. Wobei _erkennen_ in dem Sinne zu viel gesagt ist, weil sie _sehen_ kann, dass sie von Gestein umgeben ist, _riechen_ kann, dass da nur Muffigkeit und Blut sind, und _hören_ kann, dass irgendwo ein Vogel zwitschert, während ihr Atem viel zu flach ist. Sie _erahnt_ , dass sie in einer Höhle ist. Es ergäbe einfach Sinn.

Sie setzt sich auf, steif und ungelenk, die Finger in den Stein unter sich gekrallt. Kleine, spitze Steinchen drücken in ihre Haut und sie atmet so tief ein, dass ihre Lunge eigentlich schmerzen müsste. (Aber sie schmerzt genauso wenig wie ihre Hände, die immer noch von Steinchen malträtiert werden. Hier läuft alles _falsch, falsch, falsch_.)

Alec greift nach Janes Hand und streichelt mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. (Süßer, süßer Alec.) 

Aro fragt sie, ob sie alles verstanden habe, was er gesagt hat, und erhält als Antwort von ihr nur ein Nicken. Sie hat verstanden, natürlich, natürlich, glauben tut sie ihm deswegen aber noch lange nicht. 

Sie verlagert ihr Gewicht auf ihre rechte Hand und dreht die linke, um Alecs ganz fest umfassen zu können. Die kleinen, spitzen Steinchen, die sich zwischen ihren Handflächen befinden, verhindern nicht, dass sich Alecs Hand an ihre schmiegt, als sei sie nur dafür erschaffen worden, Janes so fest wie möglich zu halten. (Was ist sie ihm dankbar dafür.)

Jane öffnet den Mund, um zu fragen, was jetzt kommen soll, aber dann stutzt sie, weil ihr auffällt, dass ihr Hunger verschwunden ist und das Gefühl des Wundseins langsam, aber sicher, besser wird. Was geht hier nur vor? Wie kann es sein, dass es ihr immer besser und besser geht, obwohl sie nichts getan hat?

Obwohl.

Alec hat ihr zu trinken gegeben. 

_Ich hab Angst_ , sagt der Blick, den sie Alec zuwirft, oder zumindest hofft sie, dass er versteht, was sie damit meint. Sie atmet tief durch, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, aber ihr Körper will nicht, wie sie will. Ihr Herz klopft wie..

Ihr Herz klopft nicht.

_Ihr Herz klopft nicht._

_Ihr Herz klopft nicht!_

Sie atmet, kurz, abgehackt – _hyperventiliert_. Sie kneift die Augen zusammen. Sie krallt die Fingernägel in den Stein und Alecs Hand. Sie schreit. [style type="bold"]Sie ist tot.

 _Jane! Schschsch! Ruhig!_ Alecs Stimme macht ihr Angst, weil sie seinen Herzschlag auch nicht hören kann. Überhaupt keinen Herzschlag. Die Höhle ist nur von dem Geräusch ihres heftigen, schnaubenden Atems erfüllt, und sonst keinem anderen.

Sie hat aufgehört zu schreien. Und zu atmen schließlich auch. 

Die Höhle ist von Stille erfüllt, aber Jane kann draußen noch das Zwitschern eines Vogels hören. Es ändert gar nichts, alles macht ihr Angst.

 _Jane, beruhig Dich! Ich bin da, ich bin da …_ Alec wiederholt und wiederholt die Worte wie ein Mantra, das sich in Janes Kopf bohrt und ihre Gedanken festnagelt. Langsam wird sie ruhiger, obwohl ihr gar nicht danach zu Mute ist. Lieber wäre sie durchgedreht, hätte sich der Raserei ihrer Gedanken hingegeben, statt sich vernünftig mit der Situation auseinanderzusetzen, wie sie es jetzt, da sich der schraubstockartige Griff ihrer Finger lockert und der Druck von Alecs Hand stärker wird als der ihrer eigenen, muss. 

Er zieht sie mit seiner freien Hand zu sich und umarmt sie fest, während er langsam über ihr Haar streicht. _Beruhigend._ Er summt leise und flüstert ihr _ich bin da, ich lieb Dich, ich geh nicht weg_ ins Ohr, so leise, dass sie es kaum noch versteht. Aber es hat die gewünschte Wirkung und versetzt sie in diesen angenehmen, nebligen Dämmerzustand, den sie vor den Flammen immer gehabt hat. Diese Klarheit ist endlich weg und Jane verlässt sich endlich wieder auf das, was ihr altbekannt und vertraut ist.

Auf ihren Bruder.

Ihr süßer, süßer Bruder Alec, der sie niemals anlügen würde, der sie liebt und den sie liebt.

Und jetzt wohl auch der Mann, der ihnen das Leben gerettet hat.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Jane und Alec werden auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt, davor wird von Jane in großem Detail über das Sterben generell philosophiert


End file.
